


Handwritten

by Mcwarr



Series: All by Hand [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also Prince Harry is actually in this, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friend Louis, Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, High School, Hurt Niall, Lawyer Harry, Liam is only mentioned sorry, M/M, Protective Harry, Sorry again, Soulmates, Student Niall, Supportive Maura - Freeform, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I glared down at the name beautifully curved around my own wrist.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Harry</em></p><p> </p><p>The name that may or may not be the most common name in all of Britain. </p><p>* * * *</p><p>Or, the one where Niall knows way too many Harry's, but only one really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwritten

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a oneshot :) :) :) 
> 
> If you have any niall-centric prompts for me (for any relationship involving Niall) please prompt me here --> http://narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Might as well follow me while you're over there! ;)

"Louis, for the last time, i don’t need you to babysit me.” I groan as my best friend of 4 years asks me yet again if I want him to stay at home for movie night instead of going on a fancy date with Eleanor. 

"Ni…" Louis says, rubbing the back of his neck and I can practically see his inner turmoil. I know he wants to go off with Eleanor so badly and the fact that he’s even hesitating warms my heart. 

"I’m fine, Lou, I promise! Now go meet El, I’m sure she’s waiting for you. And tell her I said hey, ‘kay?" I say, trying my best to keep a happy smile on my face. 

Louis gives me a sad look that tells me he isn’t fooled by my attempt, but he drops it, knowing that I won’t let him keep Eleanor waiting any longer. “‘Course, Nialler. I’ll be back before you know it, love you!” He calls as he closes the door to our shared flat. 

You see, Eleanor is Louis’ soul mate. They had met in a tiny book store just a month ago and instantly fell in love the moment they recognized the unique, obvious names scrawled across the opposite’s wrist. And of course it’s amazing that Louis met the love of his life, and I really am so, so happy for him, but there’s still a part of me that feels a bit bitter towards the couple. It was just so easy for them. I glared down at the name beautifully curved around my own wrist.

_Harry_

The name that may or may not be the most common name in all of Britain. I continued to scowl at the inscription for a moment before hitting myself in the head lightly. “C’mon Nialler, it’s not his fault.” I murmur to myself, referring to my soul mate. 

I guess you could say that I don’t have the best past, especially when it came to this whole soul mate thing.

* * * *

Just four months ago, Louis and I were finishing up our senior year of high school in Mullingar, Ireland. We weren’t the most popular guys in school, but we had each other. Most of our high school years consisted of getting shoved into lockers and trying to fit in with the punks at the skatepark (aka Louis trying to learn how to skate while I cloud watched). 

Everything was alright then. I mean, I didn’t love being called a fag everyday, just because fate decided I’d be better off with a Harry, but it didn’t effect me that much. Everything was fine. 

Until Harry showed up. 

Harry Wales was one of the most popular and attractive football players at our school. He was relatively new, but he already had the entire female population— and me— wrapped around his finger. I mean, most people would’ve gone crazy if they had realized that their crush adorned the same name as the one engraved on their wrist, but hell, there were three Harry’s in my grade alone. I had learned long before this that there were just too many Harry’s out there for me to go thinking that every one i met would have a matching Niall on their wrist. 

Anyways, the day that Harry Wales first came up to me, his friends were snickering behind him and I was sure that I was about to get beaten into the ground. So, I was all tensed up and ready for a punch when he put a hand on my arm, rubbing it slightly to get me to open my eyes. When I did he smiled, and shyly pointed to the name on my wrist and stroking it lightly. He said lowly, nearly whispering, “You are Niall, right?”

And instantly, I’m jumping on top of him, squealing and begging to see his arm even though everyone in school knows that Harry’s family follows the stupid decency policy set up by their church. The policy that says kids can’t show the names of their soul mates to anyone except close family until they turn 18. 

The thing is he was so convincing. We fit. He’d hold my hand and he’d joke with Louis and suddenly high school wasn’t just fine but it was spectacular. Sure, I still got beat up, but then Harry would kiss it better and Louis would get mad and wonder why Harry wasn’t stopping it, but I ignored him because he was just jealous. 

I want to slap myself for treating Louis like that. 

But Harry Wales and I were doing things and planning things and we were going to move to Dublin together after our last year and rent a flat together and then-

-And then Harry turned 18.

Harry turned 18 and when I go to his house he’s frowning and he looks so guilty and I know somethings wrong. I try to reach out and stroke his arm, something we had been doing since that first day we met and I flinch when he takes a step away from me and pushes the bandage around his arm off.

I wish so badly I could’ve gasped and smiled and squealed. I wish so badly I could’ve seen my own small, neat handwriting. I wish Harry Wales had been mine because god knows I was his. 

But I don’t do any of those things and none of those things happen. 

Because Harry Wales pushes his bandage up and all i see is curly, cute handwriting that does not belong to me. 

_Nicki_

As I was stunned into silence, Harry just stares at me, a knowing look on his face, muttering something like, “I never meant to take it this far.”

And the moment the words leave his mouth i slap him, hard. Tears spilling from my eyes, I turn on my heel and run from his house, not daring to say a single word until I arrive to Louis’, sobbing into his shirt and telling him everything.

And if Louis had disappeared sometime that night and Harry Wales returned to school two days later with a black eye, well, I wouldn’t know anything about that.

* * * *

It’s been months since Harry Wales was in my life and I’m still wracked with the question of why. I mean, this guy is the reason Louis and I feld the entire republic of Ireland. After Harry, I had told my family I was moving out, going off to London to try and get into the University of West London, a music school that I was determined to get into one day. My family was absolutely stunned, but before my brother and dad could argue, my mother stood and sternly told them that I was chasing my dreams and that they had no right to try and stop me. 

And of course the second Louis heard about it he was adamant about coming with me. Maybe I would’ve argued for him to stay with his family but really, what was there for Louis— or anyone for that matter— in Mullingar, Ireland?

So we moved out. The day after we graduated, Louis and I moved London. WE bought a flat together and a week after, I got my hair dyed blonde. Louis agreed that it was all a nice change. A healthy change.

The homesickness doesn’t even come to me this time. Sure, I miss my family, but Mullingar holds too many memories for me to ever return for a long period of time. I sigh heavily, knowing there’s no use for me to think about this now. 

I end up going to sleep early, knowing there’s no reason waiting up for Louis tonight. 

~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, I have work. Somehow, I manage to drag myself out of bed and pull my uniform of a black shirt and black jeans on and make myself look presentable enough to go out in public before rushing over to the nearby coffee shop I worked at every weekday. I don’t bother saying bye to Louis, knowing he probably didn’t come home last night. The day goes by slowly and the costumers seem even more rushed and angry than usual. I try to keep a good attitude, laughing along with the other baristas and giving the people in my line genuine smiles and drawing hearts over the I’s on some of the teen girls’ cups, making them blush and squeal as I handed it to them. My co-workers, a ridiculously attractive guy named Zayn and his model-like girlfriend Perrie, roll their eyes at me and berate me for getting the better tips. I shake my head and laugh, because really, I’m not sure how i manage it either. They’re both absolutely gorgeous and I’m just…alright.

A few minutes later, an unfamiliar person walks into the shop. Seeing as this was sort of a hole in the wall kind of place, new faces weren’t too common. I straightened my back and lifted my eyes to see- wow. Now this guy… this guy was something. Super tall, is the first thing I actually notice. I have to physically tilt my head to meet his eyes, which are a vibrant green, outlined by long, dark lashes. He’s smirking slightly, running a hand through the dark curly hair that’s piled on his head. I get the impression that he’s used to people (like me) checking him out. He’s in a suit that perfectly fits his body. It’s a dark grey jacket and pants paired with a plain white shirt and green tie that compliments his eyes perfectly. He has an aura that screams important and successful and I’m a little daunted by his presence. 

I blush furiously as I realized that I’m blatantly staring at him as he looks on with an arched eyebrow. “Hi.” I blurt, before shaking my head. “I mean- uh- Hello. I’m Niall, what can I get you today?” I ask, trying as hard as I possibly can to keep myself from being an idiot. 

The man chuckles, a deep raspy sound that feels like late nights and early mornings and I should write a song about that and-

What the hell.

'Calm down Niall, calm the fuck down.' I silently hiss at myself.

The man scan me over thoughtfully, and responds, “Just a regular coffee. Black.” He says in a voice, demanding in tone. I wouldn’t mind if he used that voice in the bedroo-

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN NAILL.' my brain screams at me.

Okay. He drinks black coffee. Literally the easiest thing to make. Go Niall. 

"Okay, one black coffe. That’ll be 3 pounds. What’s your name?" I ask, already turning to make his drink. 

"Harry." He says and my heart stutters. 

Just like every other time I hear that name it stops and beats irregularly and I feel the need to clutch my chest. I realize quickly that I had frozen on the spot and I quickly de-tense and return to writing his name on the cup, hoping no one noticed my slight episode. He doesn’t say anything after that, probably because there’s absolutely nothing else to say and I don’t know why I expected him to. The shop is clearing out about now, the morning is nearly gone and all of the college students are sprinting out, trying to get to class on time as the business men and women are bustling in and out in a more professional fashion. 

I bring his cup around to the side counter, softly calling his name, even though there’s only a few other people in the shop. I avert my eyes from his own, not quite ready to watch the man with the perfect name and the perfect everything else walk away from my life just yet. I wait patiently for him to take the cup from my hand, but soon my arm is tired and I finally look up to see what he’s doing. I expect him to be texting on his phone or maybe spacing out, but instead i catch him staring at my shirt. His eyes are slightly widened, looking a lot less intimidating and harsh than earlier. I inwardly groan, praying that I don’t have an embarssing stain on my shirt. I look down at my shirt, only surprised to see it spotless. I take another look at the white apron I was sporting, but there was nothing on it other than my name tag and the usual coffee stains. I look back up at him, my eyes confused. Once I meet his eyes again, they’re glued to my wrist, the one still gripping his coffee cup. His hand reaches out, extremely quick, grabbing my wrist and turning it in his hand. 

"Um" I say as I blush fiercely, seeing the small crowd (aka Zayn, Perrie, and a couple other costumers) staring at us. I look back down as I feel something gliding along my wrist. I look down and see the man’s thumb pressing his thumb along the name I had cursed for so long. 

The man, Harry, grins at me excitedly. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. There’s no way.

He rolls his eyes, still not bothering to say a word, choosing rather to remove his hand to start unbuttoning the wrist cuff of his white dress shirt. He pushes up the jacket and shirt sleeve together, revealing the small neat handwriting. 

My handwriting. 

_Niall_

I gasp out loud and then Harry is touching me again and it feels so good and this must be why everyone is so obsessed with soul mates. Somehow, i’ve made my way under the barista bar and Harrys holding me against his tall frame. His nose is touching mine as he whispers, “Hi. I’m Harry and I’m pretty sure I love you already.”

And then I’m falling apart beneath him into a fit of giggles as Zayn wolf whistles and Perrie starts snapping pictures on her phone because Louis is going to be so pissed off that he wasn’t here for this. Lou, the manager of the shop gives me a few days off, telling him to get well-associated with his soul mate, giving him a wink. I blushed and grabbed Harry’s hand tightly, dragging him out of the shop before my friends could embarrass me anymore. 

As it turns out Harry was on his way to a meeting so Harry’s personal driver was waiting out front for him and Harry’s personal driver takes us to Harry’s flat which isn’t really a flat but a mansion on the top floor of an apartment building. The lobby has doormen and concierges and even a valet which is a large difference from my flat’s lobby, where there is nothing but a rickety elevator, a towering staircase, and a couple of potted plants. 

I wait until we make it in front of Harry’s pent house to ask, “Are you a prince or something?”

Harry laughs, hard, which makes me scrunch my nose because that’s not an answer, but his laugh is so damn adorable that I instantly forgive him.

As it turns out Harry’s not a prince. Rather, he’s a lawyer. A successful one at that. He runs his own business and works half the hours I do but makes 100 times more. I huff when he reveals this to me, but he kisses my nose and everything’s better. We talk for hours, sitting on the floor next to his million dollar couches because the rug is comfortable and I also kind of want to get it across to Harry that I would love him just as much as I do now without the money. 

Anyways, we spend hours on the floor talking about our families and our lives and just about everything else. I learn that Harry is 25 and he’s obsessed with the movie Love Actually and his best friend is a man named Liam Payne who works as a part-time volunteer firefighter and Harry likes to top and is ridiculously kinky in bed (but he swears he will only do what I allowed him to). In return, I tell him that I’m 19 and I tell him about my undying love for Nandos and all about Louis and I tell him that I’ll let him do whatever he wants to me, enjoying the way his eyes darken. And, yeah, okay, I sort of skip the part about Harry Wales, only to realize how horribly guilty and awful I felt about it so as Harry’s asking me what I want to do for dinner, I blurt it out. “I lied to you.” 

Harry arches an eyebrow at me and I think that’s an expression I’m going to get used to around him. “About what, love?” 

(That’s another thing about Harry, he really likes cutsie little pet names)

I sigh heavily. “Maybe we can just order something in and I can tell you. It’s a bit of a story.” 

He nods understandingly and rubs the back of my neck gently.

30 minutes later, there’s Nandos on the low coffee table and I’m sitting comfortably between Harry’s legs as he whispers encouraging words into my ear. 

I take a deep breath, not knowing how to even begin with my story. “You’re not the first Harry that’s been in my life.” 

I can feel Harry tense against me. 

"I met him in high school. I was kind of a loser back then, you know, kinda got pushed around a lot." I mutter as Harry tightens his arms around me. I can feel the growl building up in his chest. "So it was kind of huge that he most popular football player in school was even talking to me. I mean, really, I should have known." I say, breathing in shakily. "Anyway, in Ireland, Catholicism is kind of a big thing, yeah?" I say, feeling Harry nod, "And they’re really big on this whole decency policy thing where kids can’t show anybody their soul mate marks except their family. Yeah… and everyone knew that Harry Wales’ entire family was huge on that whole belief." Harry nuzzles into my neck, and I can sense his frustration. "Basically, one day in year 10 he came up to me and just pointed at my mark and asked if I was Niall and…" I close my eyes and breathe slowly, trying to keep my emotions in check. "And I mean, I thought he was it. I guess he never really said it- but-" 

"He implied it, kitten, it’s not your fault." Harry said vehemently. I lean back further into him, finding comfort in his warmth. 

"Yeah. He really did." I murmur. "And I know now that what I was feeling was just regular old attraction, but back then I thought that he was it for me. I mean I had his name and as far as I knew, he had mine.” Harry’s breaths were labored at this point. “It wasn’t until two years later that I even found out.”

"Two years?!" Harry roars. 

I flinch in his arms, jolted at his loud voice. He pulls me back tightly, pressing a kiss to my ear. “Sorry, sorry, darling, I was just surprised. Please continue.”

"Um- I mean, I just went to his house on his birthday, really excited cause’ I was finally going to be able to my name. I was so excited and I got there and he just stared at me. Just stared at me with this guilty face like he actually cared or something. And he takes off the bandage and it’s this girly, cursive handwriting that wasn’t mine. And he just looked at me and said ‘I didn’t mean to take it this far.’” I’m surprised as I feel a wetness on my cheeks. I sniffle slightly. “I just don’t understand why. I mean, I got over him. I have you and that’s so much better than anything, really, but I feel so terrible. Like he stole from me. I feel like I cheated you and the thought has been killing me ever since I saw that stupid fucking name.” I sob, and Harry turns me around so that I’m straddling his lap.

"Niall, listen to me right now." Harry says in a soft but stern voice. "This is his fault. He convinced you that he was your soul mate. You couldn’t have possibly known. This is his fault. And I could just- I feel like I could kill him for doing that to you, Niall.” Harry says this, his forehead pressed against my own. My tears had slowed to the point where I was just sniffling into his neck. 

"I’m sorry." I whimpered but he just shushed me. 

"Nonsense. I’m glad you told me." He says and how the hell did I get stuck with someone this perfect. "Now how about we eat?" 

Yeah, he was definitely perfect.

~ ~ ~ ~

3 months later, Harry and I were in Mullingar. 

After meeting each other’s friends and basically moving in together, Harry and I had decided it was high time that we met each others’ parents. Harry’s family was easy and loving and suited him perfectly. They were loving and welcoming and each just as corny and lame as Harry himself. 

I had given Harry a fair warning that my family may be skeptical and that this trip wouldn’t be the easiest one ever considering the last time I had been there. When my mother picked us up from the airport, there had been many tears of excitement and pride, as I had also visited to tell my family that I had finally made it into London School of Music. 

My mother had immediately welcomed Harry into our home, referring to him as love instantly. My father had been a bit more hesitant, just like Greg. Both of them had taken Harry out back and forced him to show them his mark. They had all three returned laughing, my father telling me that Harry was his new favorite son.

The day before Harry and I were scheduled to leave for London, I ran into Harry Wales. 

Literally ran into him. As in I was walking through Tesco, searching for my Harry when I ran into a disgustingly familiar chest. 

At first I wasn’t sure if he recognized me. I mean, I guess my hair was a lot different now, and we had both grown into our once teenage bodies. He had filled out a little more and I was still tiny compared to him, but I was tiny compared to everyone. After he was done giving me a head-to-toe overview he just breathed out a simple, “Oh.” 

The sound of his voice took me back for a moment. I hadn’t even thought about his voice in so long. Honestly, now that I’m thinking about it, I never really thought of him at all. Even before, compared to how much I think about my Harry now, this Harry really was nothing to me. I can feel the smile splitting onto my face. I don’t even need an explanation from him. He never really meant anything to me, did he? 

I feel like jumping up and down and squealing. Closure is sweet. 

"Hi, Harry, how’ve you been?" I ask pleasantly. I can see his surprise. Like he expected me to hurt him or run off crying. 

'Not over you, Harry Wales. Never again.' 

"Um- Hey Niall. You look different." He says, "Like good different. Really… really good, Nialler." 

I want to laugh in his face. “Thanks. Uh- you look kind of the same.” I say, a twist to my voice, because, hell, he deserves it. 

His eyebrows arch, “So, what’re you doin’ in town?” 

Before I can answer, I hear my Harry’s perfect voice coming around the aisle. “Hey kitten, what do you think about- oh hey there.” 

Before I know it, Harry’s arm is protectively wrapped over my shoulder, pushing my head into his neck. 

"Um- hi." Harry Wales says lowly. 

"Oh uh-" I laugh heartily. "Haz, this is Harry Wales." I look to the former. "Harry Wales, this is my actual soul mate, Harry.” I say in a sweet voice because he deserves that too.

I watch as Harry Wales winces and I can feel my Harry’s arm curl around me tighter. “You don’t say?” Haz asks, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. 

Harry Wales takes a step back. “Look, I know what I did was terrible but we we-“ 

I cut him off quickly, my hand waving it away. “You think I need your reassurance, Harry? Look at me, I’m head over heels in love with my soul mate. You’re the one who was just flirting with your old high school fling. If anyone here needs any kind of reassurance here, its you. But you’re not getting it from me so please, get out of our way.” I say, dragging Harry along with me as we move past him.

Harry clings to my hand as we leave the store saying, “Head over heels, huh?”

I swat at his hand and laugh loudly, “Shut up, you idiot.”

Harry laughs along with me, pushing me against the wall of the store and kissing me soundly before whispering, “Your idiot, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, If anyone has any (niall-centered, but any relationship) prompts or wants me to do a part 2 (First kiss/When Harry met Louis/Niall meeting Liam/(kinky)smut??) Just ask at the link in the first set of notes :) 
> 
> P.S. sorry for any typos, I didn’t read over this before posting. 
> 
> ALSO, can be found on my tumblr with the actual handwritings here -->
> 
> http://narrystoranwritings.tumblr.com/post/112186025951/soulmates


End file.
